Magic is temporary, love is for eternity
by Whattheydonttellus
Summary: An alternate universe where spike has lived in equestria his whole life, and he finds rarity, lost and hurt. They grow up together, both cursed by what was supposed to bring them together.


Why we love  
By rivers ulmer

Legends tell us of a mystical flower, this flower will see into your heart and grant your deepest desires. Many explorers wasted decades of their lives searching for the flower known as the hearts desire. It received its name from the legendary Scytes that once walked the earth, they were the civilazation before us, they had tchology of such magnitude, our greatest minds today could not dream of what the Scytes could build. The Scytes lotis is one of the few treasures from the civilization before us to remain known, however the civilization before is just a legend along with all of its creations, at least, that's what I thought, until the day, i met her.

Rarity was a very beatifyl girl, long dark hair, magnificent eyes, a face that resemboled that of an angel. We met when i was 12 and she was 14. I hid in the woods, i was very familiar with the forest, i knew where every tree, every shrub, and every leaf on the ground was and i could direct you to it without looking. I ran to the clearing that a loved to sit and think in, it was peacful and surene. When i came to the clearing i found her, i was frozen i time from the overwhelming feeling that is what i did not know at the time, was love. She coutched her ankle, it appeared very hurt. "HELP" she cried, it took me a second to get back to reality, but i ran too her as soon as i could. "I think it's broken." She yelped. I tore off my sleve and wrapped it around her leg, i helpped her to her feet and leaned her on my shoulder. "This may be a bad time for conversation, but uhh, im spike, abd you are?" I asked. "In pain" she responded sarcasticly. I got her back to my village and to the hospital. The doctors took good care of her, and so did i. In the week she was in the infirmary, i visited her every day, i didnt know why, but i couldnt stay away from her. We bonded an i learned her name was rarity, her favoite color is red, she lost her family in a fire, and many more intersting, and some depressing things.

When she was dischrged we hung out, after all, she had never been to this part of Equestria before, and i had no friends except for twighlight. I think she knew i had a crush on her from the begining, but i didnt know it until almost a month after we met in the forest. "Let help you." or " no; got this, you go ahead." were the thing i would say, always a romantic gesture, orlaughing at her stupid jokes, we grew very close. Finally, while we were at the clearing where we firet met, laying around watching the birds, laughing, talking, but i was the only one who was loving. Time flies when you are having fun, time soared like a bullet while i was with rarity, months felt like weeks, weeks felt like days, days felt like minutes when i was with her. I dont know when exactly, but around time that we had been friends for a whole year. "Rarity, it has been a year win e i have wanted to tell you this," i started, but when i did i wanted to stop, but i couldnt, the words just came out. "Rarity i love you and i want to be with you. Age shouldnt matter, not as long as love replaces years, and that if you love me than maybe, maybe we could be happy, forever." I waited, breathing heavy. Now, the seconds felts like years, and she left me sitting there for years, waiting for something, for the words, "i love you", but they never came. I slent an eternity waiting for my life to be complete, for my life to change, not for the better, but for the best.

But her responce was a knife in my heart, she crushed me, my soul, mind, heart, everything. Destroyed by her words, "i wish i could say i felt that way." I backed away, i turned, and ran into the forest. Running and sobbing, for the first time i felt lost in this forest, before i felt like nature was with me, but now, i was alone.

"Spike! Come back, i didnt want to hurt you, i just dont feel that way about you." I wasnt listening, i was running, just hoping that time would turn back and she would say, "i love you", or that i was in some nightmare of sorrow and horror. I kept going, until i tripped, it hurt, but i ignored the pain when i saw what was on the ground in front of me. I picked it out of tbe ground. What was in my hand was THE Scytes lotis, i reconized it from pictures in the book about the flower. I knew what to do. I came back to the village and wrapped up the tresure, then walked to rarity's home and sliped the package under the door. An hour later she found me in the forest. "Spike" "what do you want" i responded to her nastily. "I got your gift, and if you would give somebody a gift like that, well, im not sure how to sqy thia other than, i love you." She walked closer and leaned closer to me, i leaned in too. I knew what the touch of god was like when our lip met in the middle.

We grew up, and at the same time grew together. The years moved on and our lives changed, our relationship had ups and downs, but it was all life. I remember our second aniversary, she sang on stage at a small resturaunt while i was right next to her playing the piano. The next year we went on vacation together at a beach resort. As even more years passed, i grew bigger than her, we were married, started work together, soon her buisness took off and we found a nice place in the mountains to settle down. We had a perfect view of the cliff that had carved out for her, i spent two weeks cutting the words "i love you rarity" into the mountain side. We wentto fancy dinners occasionaly and stayed home for a romantic dinner the rest of the time. We talked about kids, but wanted to wait. We did not just let our lives pass on, we lived our lives, we loved, we cared, and we made mistakes, but we fixed them.

Before she loved me, for that eternity i waited a responce about our love, i hoped for a future like this, it is what we share that makes us so strong, not what we do seperatly.

One night we decided to get away from ot all for a few hours, we went out on a rowboat on the lake by our house, but i had no idea that the trip would be a painful one. "Spike, have all these years been a lie?" She asked me. She began to cry. "I used your gift, whenyou gave me the hearts desire i used it to find the perfect one, as it turns out it was you all along, but it was magic, not love that brought us together. Im so sorry" she cried into my shoulder. "It is magic that made the sparks, but our true love used the sparks to light an iferno, our love over time became real, the magic was gone years ago, our love may not have been real in the begining but the time we spent together made it real, and no magic can take that away from us. Listen rarity, i love you and i always will, no matter what a dumb flower makes me feel." Still crying she got out the words "i love you too"

When the eyes are blind, one must see with their heart.


End file.
